Stuck in a Circle
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: Link and Aryll have been stuck in the system of Foster Parents for the past year. When they are forced to leave the dangerous situation they are in and move to Hyrule to live with their unknown grandmother things start to move continuously downhill for Link, until he meets Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Nintendo stuff:) Please read and review. I am sorry that this chapter kinda sucks did not know how to start it. **

_Bam!_

Me and Aryll's heads looked up abruptly as our foster parents slammed open our bedroom door. "This is the last straw!" Jim, the foster 'dad' said, "The two of you either pull your acts together or live on the streets!" You see our new foster parents expect both of us to get jobs to help pay for their bills because they spend all their money on alcohol and drugs. Aryll is only twelve and me on the other hand just got fired from mine.

"You can't treat us like this!" I yelled standing up in front of my little sister. I knew what was coming before it happened. I felt Jims fist make contact with my face, I hear Aryll crying and before I know it I hit the man back, but Jim was stronger, the next events where a blur before I blacked out.

_(do do do do do do )_

"Link," One of the teachers in the school hall said, "put down your hood please!" They demanded from behind, "And hat, and scarf? Sunglasses?" The teacher moved in front of me , " Did a sudden cold front blow through Mr. Link?"

"No," I answered, I did not want this loser of a teacher to see my beaten face and torment me with questions, but I knew it was coming.

"Then please do as I asked."

"No." I mumbled.

"Do as I asked or go to the house principle." When I never replied the teacher sighed, "House principle it is then, lets go."

_(do do do do) _

I sat down in the seat across for the schools principle Mr. Long's desk.

"Link, yet again you are here." He looked up from his computer, " Why this time?" He asked the teacher behind me.

"Wouldn't remove his items. I'll leave you too him." The teacher walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Link… Take the stuff off. This is the fourth time in the past two weeks you have been called down here."

I did so slowly showing him my battered face. My eye was swollen shut, lip swollen, and dark bruises and bright red cuts over my face.

"Link!" He stood examining me. " What happened?" Mr. Long opened the door telling someone to get the schools nurse.

"Accident." I muttered, this was the last place that would take us, me and Aryll, even if our foster family where crappy alcoholics.

"This is no accident," Mr. Long said, "I'm calling your social worker." He said going to get the phone.

"There's no where else but the home for me and Aryll to go to!" I said standing, "Please!" I begged him, he shook his head and continued anyways. The nurse came in and examined my face before telling Mr. Long he needed stitches.

"She's on her way." Mr. Long said putting the phone down. "She's getting Aryll first. I'm sorry Link, but it is not safe for you in the home you're in and you know it."

_**Not a great opener chapter, I really did not know how to start it. But review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter2 own nothing.**

Here I am, yet again sitting in the back of the social workers car, what was her name again? Yes, Emily. We had just gotten our things from the house and now where on the way to goddesses knows where.

My face hurt badly as I tried to lean my head on my hands. At the hospital I had received stitches above my eye partially on my eyebrow, seven of them to be exact. The other wounds they put lidocain cream on to stop the pain, as well as some antibacterial junk.

"Well, I found someone to take you in believe it or not." Emily said from the driver seat. Me and Aryll gave her a questioning stare. "Your grandmother. She lives in the town of Hyrule. We will leave for our flight first thing Tuesday morning. I have already checked you both out of school." She informed us.

"Our grandmother?" I said staring at Emily. "Our parents never mentioned our grandmother.

"She did not know she had grandchildren." Emily smiled. "She's a kind lady and checks up okay. I believe she was your father's mother."

The rest of the weekend felt like a blur. The swelling went down on my face, Aryll had calmed down most the way realizing that we would not be separated, and Emily sort of became closer than we thought she would have with us.

We arrived in Hyrule Wednesday morning. The town was further away than I thought. It was not a huge town or city like other places that I have been, but it was nice. There was a forest to one side of it and the ocean on another side, farmlands scattered in some places, and houses clustered in others. Aryll and I gathered our things with Emily and made our way to the parking lot. The air was cold and the sky dark and cloudy. It would not be the first time me and Aryll moved to somewhere different and where to start school in the middle of the year. People with signs stood around the entrance of the airport waiting for friends, family, to get off the planes. We looked around for what seemed like forever until a tall man stepped out of the way revealing a short women with gray hair and squinty little eyes holding a sign with our last name on it. Emily smiled and stepped up to her with us.

"Link and Aryll?" Our grandmother asked.

We both nodded staring at the short women. She smiled nodding her head, "This way." She turned around walking towards the car. That evening Emily checked out the house to see if it was safe as well as asking our grandmother questions before leaving us with just a card with her number on it.

"I'll show you your rooms." Grandma said walking slowly up the stairs. I looked at Aryll and sighed she only smiled and fallowed our grandmother. She lead us to Aryll's room first. The room was perfect for a girl her age, a blue bedspread with a pink quilt thrown on top, pillows along the headboard. There was a desk in the corner and a window in the back of the room with a bench seat. Aryll smiled putting her stuff down before fallowing us to my new room.

"This is yours Link." Grandmother said smiling up at me. I opened the door and stepped in. My room was light green with a light brown bedspread. I also had a desk and a large window with a bench seat. "We can redecorate your rooms as well if you like." Grandma said looking at us.

"They are great!" Aryll said smiling.

"Perfect!" I added before bending and hugging our grandmother.

"I will let you two get settled in than, we can talk over supper." Grandma said before hobbling her way downstairs.

* * *

A week passed since we first moved to Hyrule and it felt like we have known our grandmother our whole lives. She was pretty awesome for a grandma and had the best cooking skills I have ever seen. In our backyard down a little path led you strait to the ocean. I sat watching as Aryll collected tiny shells and placed them in the bag grandma gave her.

"Big Brother!" She called waving at me to come to her. She was wearing a bright yellow raincoat that Grandma had given her, her red boots and her hair in two braids. I stood up wiping sand off my jeans smiling as I walked to my little sister. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as the cold wind bit my skin. Aryll stood there holding something.

"A necklace." She explained holding it up for me, "You think someone is missing it?" She asked handing me the necklace.

"I don't know." The necklace was pretty simple but nice. It had a gold chain with a little heart shaped locket dangling off of it.

"We should find who it belongs to." Aryll said, "Until then you keep it safe." She told me with a nod. I smiled before putting the locket in my shorts pocket.

**end**


End file.
